The ureteral stent is a medical device used within a patient population which experience one or more complications associated with the urinary system which includes the kidneys, ureters and bladder. A host of complications may affect urinary flow and how these organs handle this function; these complications ranging from decreased urine flow to swelling of the kidneys or bladder, with many of these conditions being adversely impacted by the formation of kidney stones. To alleviate urinary system complications, a device or device(s) are placed either within the bladder, one or both of the kidneys, and/or one or both of the patient's ureters. The devices used in these areas are known as nephrostomy catheters (delivered percutaneously within a kidney collecting system), nephroureteral catheters (delivered percutaneously and extending distally into the bladder), urinary catheters (delivered through the urethra), or ureteral stents (delivered percutaneously or through the urethra).
The focus of the present disclosure will surround the delivery method and use of the nephroureteral catheter and the ureteral stent, which are often used one after the other in percutaneous cases to deal with a patient's urinary system complications. Once a patient has exhibited urinary complications and a ureteral stent implantation is recommended, a urologically delivered stent placement will often be attempted. In some cases, this cannot be achieved by the urologist due to a variety of possible factors, resulting in the patient being sent to the interventional radiologist (IR). The IR may then attempts to deliver a nephroureteral stent percutaneously though the backside of the patient and into the impacted kidney, with said device extending distally into the bladder. The proximal end of the nephroureteral catheter thereby remains outside of the patient for up 2 weeks, giving the access site sufficient time to heal before removal. Once the access site has fully healed the patient is typically sent back to the operating room for a second interventional procedure whereby the nephroureteral stent is removed and a ureteral stent is then delivered. This ureteral stent differs from the nephroureteral stent in that its proximal tip terminates within the kidney's renal pelvis. This ureteral stent has a curl at its distal end which resides in the bladder and a proximal curl which resides in the renal pelvis. This device may reside in the patient for up to 6 months or in some cases longer and may be removed urologically. This two-step approach and the devices used may be less than ideal in many cases. There are needs to overcome at least some of their drawbacks.